


Malade

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Doucement, tout doucement, il ouvrit un œil. Pour mieux le refermer. La lumière lui montait à la tête si vite qu'il eut une migraine en un éclair. Depuis une semaine, Roxas avait la grippe. Et après une prise de médicaments conséquente, aujourd'hui, il se sentait mieux. Il était encore faible cela dit. Il commença à se rendormir tout doucement quand il sentit quelque chose. Dans son dos. Il tourna à peine la tête et aperçut la tignasse rouge de son meilleur et petit ami avant de soupirer de désespoir.





	Malade

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Disney et Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Doucement, tout doucement, il ouvrit un œil. Pour mieux le refermer. La lumière lui montait à la tête si vite qu'il eut une migraine en un éclair. Depuis une semaine, Roxas avait la grippe. Et après une prise de médicaments conséquente, aujourd'hui, il se sentait mieux. Il était encore faible cela dit. Et rien ne l'empêchait de faire une grasse matinée.   
Fort de sa résolution, il se cala un peu plus confortablement sous les couettes. Il commença à se rendormir tout doucement quand il sentit quelque chose. Dans son dos.  
Il tourna à peine la tête et aperçut la tignasse rouge de son meilleur et petit ami. Il soupira de désespoir en se disant qu'à tous les coups, Axel avait encore fait le mur. Puis il sourit tendrement en le voyant dormir à point fermer. C'était bien le seul moment de la journée où il restait en place plus d'une minute. En règle générale, Axel était une vraie pile électrique. Mais il était une vraie souche quand il dormait. Mais même s'il appréciait sa présence, Roxas devait le bouger avant que les parents du roux ne se rendent compte que leur fils était sortie en douce. Malgré son statut d'hibernation visible, il entreprit de le réveiller. Ou du moins, il essaya.  
Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais Axel commença à émerger. Il se redressa doucement en baillant et en se frottant les yeux, et finit inévitablement par remarquer Roxas.  
-T'es réveillé...  
-Oui. Et toi, tu as encore fait le mur.   
-Yep.   
Axel s'assit au bord du lit et bailla.  
-Mes parents ont toujours pas lever la punition.  
-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ton père avait dit trois mois et ça ne fait qu'une semaine.  
-Mouais... Enfin, 'sont susceptibles, aussi...  
-De te punir pour t'être tatoué les joues alors qu'ils te l'avaient interdit ? Fit Roxas sarcastiquement. Ouais, vraiment ils abusent...  
-Eh, déjà, c'est pas juste, parce que pour Reno, ils ont rien dit.  
-Oui, mais Reno était parti de chez eux, quand il l'a fait. Et il avait vingt-deux ans. Et il l'a fait parce qu'il le voulait, pas parce que c'était le résultat d'un pari stupide !  
-J'ai donné mon accord parce que j’étais sûr de gagner...  
-Mais personne ne gagne un pari avec Luxord à part Luxord lui-même. La fois où il t'a emplâtré de cinq cents munies, ça ne t'a pas suffi ?  
-Justement je comptais les reprendre... Mais du coup, il m'a payé mon tatouage avec...  
-Tu es impossible...  
-Et toi t'es rabat-joie. Si je ne fais pas de connerie quand je suis jeune, je ne vois pas quand je pourrais les faire ? À trente-cinq ans, quand je serais marié et que j'aurais des enfants ?   
-Parce que tu comptes me plaquer pour mettre une fille enceinte ? C'est bon à savoir...  
-Mais non. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'adopter.  
Roxas soupira, ne sachant pas s'il devait être consterné ou flatter qu'Axel envisage un avenir avec lui. Mais une violente quinte de toux lui épargna de réponse.   
-Hey, fit Axel, inquiet. Ça va ?  
-Ouais, fit Roxas en resserrant les couvertures autour de lui, ayant soudainement froid. Réminiscence de la grippe.  
Axel remonta les couvertures autour de lui et se rapprocha. Il l'entoura de ses bras.  
-Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop t'approcher, ou tu vas chopper ma grippe.  
-J'ai déjà passé la nuit à côté de toi, alors foutu pour foutu...   
-Tu es incorrigible.  
-Jamais prétendu le contraire, répondit le roux en le serrant plus fort.   
Malgré lui, Roxas sourit. Même s'il savait qu'Axel prendra certainement un mois de plus pour être sorti sans autorisation dans le dos de ses parents, il appréciait vraiment sa présence à ses côtés. La plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas leurs relations. Ils étaient tellement différents. Roxas était relativement mature pour son âge, faisait le petit boulot qu'il avait trouvé au restaurant d'en face de son lycée avec un sérieux qui surprenait son chef. Il réussissait à trouver le temps de faire ses devoirs entre-temps (et atteindre les meilleures notes de sa promotion) et de faire les tâches ménagères que sa mère lui confiaient (et parfois faisait même celle de son frère Sora quand celui-ci voulait sortir, contre une compensation pécuniaire). Il était froid et distant par rapport aux autres et ne se liait pas facilement. Axel, lui, était tout. Il ne travaillait pas, ni à l'extérieur du lycée, ni chez lui, et certainement pas au lycée. Il se contentait d'avoir la moyenne, et passait son temps à faire le pitre en cours. Il faisait rire pratiquement tout le monde et son naturel social et amical l'avait entraîné à devenir ami avec Sora. Et par conséquent l'avait conduit à Roxas.   
Roxas sourit en passant sa main dans les cheveux rouges affectueusement. Il sentit la tête de son ami tomber sur son épaule et réajusta un peu les couvertures sur lui. On frappa à sa porte et sa mère entra sans somation.   
-Roxas ? Je voulais savoir si...  
Elle se tut en voyant la scène.  
-Ça va mieux à ce que je vois.  
-Il est venu tout seul.  
-J'imagine. Ses parents savent qu'il est là ?  
-Non. Il est toujours puni.  
Sa mère soupira.  
-Je vais les appeler pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas.   
-D'accord.  
Sa mère regarda une dernière fois Axel et soupira.  
-C'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis heureuse que vous soyez comme vous êtes, avec ton frère.   
-C'est un compliment ou un reproche ?  
-D'habitude c'est plutôt un reproche, mais aujourd'hui, c'est un compliment.  
Elle referma la porte pour l'ouvrir une seconde plus tard.  
-Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas fait de tatouage ?  
Roxas ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.


End file.
